Shot
by England-sama
Summary: Opposites: beings created for the soul purpose of being a decoy for the Royals. But Gin, has never really liked the idea of having an Opposite. But he can't avoid the inevitable but what if his Opposite turned out to be a Failure? explains more inside
1. Prelude

**Okay i'm going to post this here and hope that this is where is goes. **

**I am proud to introduce you to:  
**

Shot

Prelude-

_Opposites._

_Beings created only to die for its master: the one who it was created to look like. A decoy, if you will._

_Amongst the Vampires__(1)__ there are, just like with humans, supreme rulers. Kings and queens, princes and princesses. Each ruling with their opposites beside them every day and night. _

_At first they were lifeless beings, no better than a life-sized doll that could walk. But an opposite creator, or Maker, as they are called, whose name has long since been banished from the lands, began tampering with some of this creations. And finally he managed to create more realistic opposites that could have a personality of their own. _

_When asked how he did it, he refused to answer, as his methods had been too dark, too gruesome, and he knew the penalty for such meddling. And only under the king's command to know, did he relent._

_This Maker, would use humans, and replace their insides with machinery, and rewire their DNA to match that of the rulers. He worked on live humans. Finding his practices to be barbaric, the king ordered his death._

_Later, however, his practices were again by Vapor Livington, who used the newly dead, in his creations. Also using machines he collected blood__(2)__ from various Vampire donors, effectively creating the opposites that we use today._

_1) Now it must be known that the term 'Vampire' in this sense does not mean 'blood sucker' nor is it referring to the mythical creatures of old. But rather it is a 'title', so to say. It is used to describe those of the highest class._

_2) Though later, of course, researchers have found that the blood that runs through those of this upper class is different than that of the lower classes. It is much more pure and a little more thick then that of a peasants_


	2. Chapter 1

Shot

Chapter 1

_IThey are now more life-like then they were hundreds of years ago. But is it really necessary to keep using them? No attempts have been made at the royal's lives in over two decades. _

_And what about those opposites that are considered failures because they don't look like their Firsts? _

_They're given a week to live then are killed to be made into another better opposite. Should we really be doing this to them? Isn't that bar- /I_

I frowned lightly, glaring up at my assistant, who'd just ripped the daily newspaper from my hands, almost giving me paper cuts, at how hard she ripped it from my grasp. I was met with an equal, if not fiercer, glare.

Pyro Inu, my oh-so-lovely assistant of seven years, stood before me with her hands on her hips. Today her long, red, hair was tied back into a high ponytail. It had streaks of black and blond running through it that rather suited her. I would have found her attractive if I hadn't know her for so long… or if she weren't nine years my senior

"What are you doing reading this rubbish, Gin?" she snapped, throwing the newspaper into the trash in disgust, and flopped down in the chair across from me. "How did you even get a hold of such a thing anyway?" she asked, perplexed, mood changing quickly.

I shrugged, leaning back in my chair comfortably. "Hanabi had it," I answered, keeping my voice void of any emotion. After thirteen years of being told that emotions were a weakness, and only for those below you, it was hard to break out of such a habit, even with, so-called, friends around.

Pyro frowned. "Well I don't want you reading peasant news. They always blame their problems on us Vampires, when they themselves are their own down fall." She said. I knew that she wasn't trying to be rude, and nor did it come off that way. That just how things were these days. They hate us, we hate them, and then there are the people in the middle that want us all to get along. That's how it is in every war.

I frowned remembering something from the paper. "How is it that we haven't had an attempted assassination in almost twenty years, if we're in a supposed war?" I asked.

"Well that's simple; it's the king and queens opposites." She said, looking at me like I were an idiot for asking such a thing. She looked thoughtful about how to explain it, before she began "Okay let's say there's a set of identical twins. And you wanted to kill one of them, but the other one never goes away and you can't tell the difference between the two. How would you feel if you tried, and ended up hitting the innocent one instead?"

I considered that for a moment. "But opposites aren't human, or vampire."

"No, they are neither one of those. They have the body and heart of a human, the blood of a vampire, and the functions of a machine. They are their own species." She paused, then winked at me. "Or at least that's how I see it. But apparently others don't agree with that logic,"

She stood up, and moved over to me. I winced when I felt her slap the back of my head, as she moved past me. "What the hell was that for?" I snapped, automatically rubbing at the spot.

"Curiosity is an emotion." She replied sagely. "And so is anger now wipe that expression off before someone else comes in, Tearah knows what else they'll do to you."

"You'll get even worse for using the Goddess name in such a way," I huffed, but managed to clear away my emotions, in a way only years of practice can do.

"Anyway," Pyro said, stepping over to my closet. "We need to get you ready; it's almost time for dinner. You were late last time, so we need to arrive a bit early, to set the clocks forward, and make it seem like it's them that's late this time." She snickered, and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't as if Pyro hated my parents, she just hated who badly they treated me.

And I agreed with her on that. What kind of parents locked their kid in their bedroom all day, and only let him come out to have dinner with them?

Though it wasn't like my room didn't have all that I needed, I had a balcony, a bathroom, and a walk-in closet. The only thing missing was a kitchen, and a living room, though the whole room was big enough to be considered one.

"That's not going to work if Fathers wearing a watch." I replied, watching her dig through my closet for an outfit. There was a light curse that suggested that she hadn't thought of that.

She returned from deep within the closet with a blood red shirt with frills around the wrists and the collar of the shirt. She was also carrying black slacks. I raised an eyebrow that she must have seen for she explained. "It looks very vampyric," she explained with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes. "This is why Hanabi needs to be my assistant and not you," I muttered, and her lips pursed telling me that she had heard.

Hanabi had more fashion sense then her 5'5" body knew what to do with. She was always dressed stylishly, even on the days when she wasn't trying. She knew which clothes would fit some ones personality and mood, while Pyro only matched colors together and hoped that they went well together.

"…You know that's not a bad idea…" Pyro mused, setting the clothes down on the bed. "Switching places with our Healer for a day…"

"Who knows how many people you'd kill," I sneered, and she laughed, not at all offended.

"Oh dear look at the time!" she gasped, even though there was no clock in my room, nor was she wearing a watch. She danced away towards the door "Get dressed. I'm coming in four minutes whether you're dressed or not.


	3. Chapter 2

Shot

Chapter 2

True to her work Pyro entered at what felt to be exactly four minutes. I was rather good at telling what time it was why I never requested to have a clock in my room.

"Well hurry up Gin!" she commanded, as I fastened my hair into a ponytail. I fixed my emotionless mask on, and walked over to her. I growled softly as I pasted her, to which she only laughed.

The hallway was grand, with a towering ceiling, gothic architecture, and complete with large stain glass windows. I still felt the childish urge to go exploring the vast halls. But the last time I had acted on such an impulse I had been punished, and never again tried.

It would be easy to say that I never really went against what my parents tell me to do, or not to. Last time I had blatantly disobeyed them, was when I was eight. That was a little more then nine years ago.

It was simply too much work to go against them. And it wasn't like their demands were anything big. All I had to do was stay in my room everyday, only come out to have dinner with them, and accept the arranged marriage on my twentieth birthday.

Although staying locked up in a room required lots of patience and years of boredom on my part, I had no intention of marrying someone my parents picked out for me. And I had a little over two years to plan on how to get out of that predicament.

Pyro stopped in front of a large wooden door, and turned to me. "You ready?" She asked, glancing me over, making sure I hadn't somehow messed up my clothing, or hair, along the way.

I shrugged, face passive, and motioned to the door. It was an act I did regularly, when I felt that the emotions might slip back if I wasn't in character the whole way from my bedroom. And today was one of those days it seemed.

But I guess that was to be expected, after all I would be turning eighteen in a couple of days so I should be getting a talk about having to get an Opposite.

I wasn't all to thrilled about it either.

Pyro shrugged back and opened the door. She looked in first, and I heard her announce: "Presenting Gin Kyoichi," which meant my parents weren't the only people in the room.

My assistant hastily opened the door for me. I walked into the room and over to the table; Pyro trailing after me. I stopped next to my chair waiting for Pyro to giver her greetings.

"You're Majesties, Doctor," she said bowing first to my father and mother, then to the man sitting next to them.

"Mothers, Fathers, Doctor," I greeted, as Pyro pulled my chair out for me. I sat down, as she left the room, no doubt to help out in the kitchens, as she often did when she wasn't needed.

It was my father who spoke first. (It was easy for me to tell my parents from their Opposites. My mothers' Opposite was much kinder, while my fathers was much more ruthless.) "Gin, this is Doctor Haruko," Father announced, motioning to said doctor. He was an elderly man with greatly faded blond hair, and honey brown eyes.

The doctor grinned at me, and I wondered briefly what my fathers Opposite thought of him. After all it was he who had drilled 'emotions being below you' nonsense into me.

"He is a Code 0, you've heard of them yes?" Father asked, his Opposite coldly sipped on his drink, and fixed me with a cold stare, beside him.

I paused searching my memory, before I spoke. "I'm afraid that that information has slipped from my memory. We went over it, briefly, a few years back." I added the briefly part, hoping to get out of a tongue lashing from my fathers' Opposite. Actually my mentor, a well studied and a genius of a man by the name of Fayt, had gone over that subject rather well. But I hadn't been lying when I had said that it had been some years ago.

There was a scoff, and it seemed that I wouldn't be getting out of the lashing like I had hoped. "Idiot boy," he hissed, but launched into an explanation. "Code 0s are, in essence, the first Opposites. But they had no Firsts so they varied in appearances; they also were all machine. They were the reason for the worlds first Fall, several hundred years ago. They age slowly, and Haruko is the only known Code 0 left. He is also the only human based C0 which is why he didn't malfunction, and kill himself as well as the rest of the world."

"So, in essence," My mother cut in. " Project Code 0 was the biggest failure in the history of man kind."

I noticed the doctor wince slightly at the explanations, but his smile stayed in place. He shifted eyes over to me. "Yes a sad part in history, though I'm afraid, even after all these years I still don't remember that day. But I am glad that Project Opposite has worked so successfully. I'm truly pleased that the Goddess has let us continue making artificial life." He said.

There was a pause, an awkward tension in the air, which lasted for several minutes, before my father spoke again. "I am guessing you are famished Doctor?"

The doctor smiled gratefully. "Quite." He said, and my father picked up a small bell, and rung it twice. Instantly servants poured in, carrying plates and platters of food.

Haruko continued to speak. "I must say, your son has the perfect body type for making an opposite. Not too skinny, not too buff. I know it doesn't seem like it, but it's rather difficult to make an opposite if the First body isn't perfect." He ranted, going on and on like a girl might with her latest obsession. I vaguely remembered the day that my measurements had been taken, but days tended to run together in my mind.

I tuned out after a while, and thought about the information I had just received.

So Haruko was the last C0? And he, apparently, is several hundred years old. It was hard to wrap my mind around all the years he'd spent on earth and how many loved ones he must have lost.

But, if I remembered correctly, it wasn't like that with Opposites. They died when their First died, if not outside sources got in the way. Meaning Opposites never got sick.

'_Lucky them,'_ I thought, remembering the last time I had gotten sick.

My fathers Opposites' voice cut thought my musings. "And of what blood is Gins Opposite?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink again. I blinked confused, not understanding the question.

"Ah!" Haruko exclaimed, looking pleased. "We used foreign blood this time. But do not worry, this blood was from Vampires. They're a traveling group of Vampires from the Asp country. I must say Gins Opposite has taken it rather well, thankfully."

'_Why use foreign blood when there's a possibility that it might be a failure?'_ I thought, poking at my poorly eaten food.

"When shall he be completed?" Mothers' Opposite spoke, for the first time that night.

Haruko blinked, and looked confused by the question. "Well he's already finished!" he exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "All we need to do is hook Gin up to him."

I saw fathers' Opposite furrow his eyebrows, and opened his mouth to, no doubt, scold the man for not mentioning such information. Thankfully though, mothers' Opposite seemed to realize this, and cut her husband off. "That's splendid!"

"Yes this is excellent news," Father agreed. "Gin, when you, and Dr. Haruko, are done eating, why don't you go and get your Opposite?" Although it was said as a question I knew that it wasn't one that I could refuse.

I nodded. "I'd be delighted." And I winced when I couldn't hide the spite in my voice. I had not once in my life wanted to have an Opposite. After all, I would no longer have any privacy, and would be constantly followed around by something that I would, more likely then not, end up hating. And it didn't help that I wasn't good with people.

I received a harsh glare from both Father and his Opposite. But it was the Opposite that spoke. "Don't you dare use that tone of voice." He snapped, and I greatly resisted the urge to tell him that contempt was an emotion. I noticed the Doctor wince at the tone of his voice "You're nothing but an ungrateful little-."

"Now, now, dear," This time it was my mother who cut him off. "Not in front of our guest." She reprimanded in an emotionless tone.

I clenched my fists under the table, and noticed that the Doctor was no longer eating. I pushed myself out of the chair and faced the doctor. "If you are done, Doctor, I would like to go see my Opposite." I said, fixing him with eyes that dared him to say he wasn't finished.

The Doctor seemed to get the hint. "Ah yes, a splendid idea, indeed. If you will excuse us your highnesses." he pushed himself up out of his chair, and faced my parents.

"Of course." My father said, and he picked up the small bell again, but this time he rung it three times.

In a flash my assistant was out of the door that lead into the kitchens. "Yes my Lord?" she asked, bowing respectfully.

"Ms. Inu, please escort Gin and the Doctor down to the lab."

"Yes, of course." Pyro replied, as she quickly moved over to the large doors that led out into the hall. I moved first and was quickly out of the door, Doctor Haruko followed soon after.


	4. Chapter 3

Shot

Chapter 3

Doctor Haruko took lead as soon as we were out of the door. I would have been happy that I was now going to be able to see more of the castle then I even had in all of my life, but my anger at my parents ruined that for me.

Pyro placed one of her hands on my arm in a comforting gesture, as we made our way through the hallway. "It's alright Gin. Your father's just a jerk, both of them." She whispered. She was horrible at words that would make people feel better, but her intentions were good, none-the-less.

I glanced over at her, and let out a low sigh. "Its okay, I'll be fine." I tried to convince her with a smile, but wasn't too sure if she bought it or not. But she smiled back warmly.

"So where are we going?" She asked Haruko, as we descended down a large staircase.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at us with a charming smile, that didn't look forced. "Why to the dungeons, of course. We aren't allowed to work anywhere else." He said, sounding a bit annoyed when he said the last part.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?" I whispered to Pyro. I wasn't too sure if Haruko could be trusted not to tell my parents that I had been asking questions. i'Because questions mean curiosity and curiosity is an emotion'/i I thought bitterly, and rolled my eyes.

"Why is that sir?" Pyro said, echoing my question, as we reached a landing, and were again passing down another grand hallway.

"Oh please call me Haruko… or if you must Doctor. I absolutely cannot stand 'sir'." Haruko said, and gave a small shudder. If for emphasis, or if he was actually shuttering at the thought, I couldn't tell. "And, in answer to your question Master Gin – oh don't give me that look, I knew it was you. And I certainly won't be telling your parents about it, that's for sure – It's because people tend to get 'upset' if we do it anywhere else."

It was amazing how fast this guy could talk on just one breath, but maybe that was just something that came with being alive for so long…

"What happens if my Opposite turns out to be a failure?" I asked, the question seeming to slip out of my mouth before I could stop it.

The Doctor stopped walking, and turned to look at me. His silvery-blond eyebrows were furrowed, and he was no longer smiling. "What do you mean what 'happens'?" he questioned looking thoroughly confused.

"Well, si-Doctor," Pyro corrected herself quickly. "Don't Failures get a week to live then are executed to make another Opposite?"

A look of comprehension came over Harukos face. "Ah yes, but that's only if you wish it to be that way."

Both Pyro and I gaped at the Doctor as he turned around and began walking again.

"Wait you mean Gin has a choice on if his Opposite gets to live or not… if it does turn into a Failure?" Pyro questioned running a bit to keep up with the Doctor.

"Well of course! But we don't 'execute' them Ms. Inu. We simply reconstruct them, in fact, Lady Calil herself was a Failure." Somehow finding out that my Mothers Opposite had been a Failure wasn't too shocking…

"But let us hope that Master Gins Opposite isn't a Failure… for if you do wish him to remain the same as he will be… I'm afraid that Sir Ure and Sir Takure will not be please." Doctor Haruko said, with worry in his voice.

I frowned, and no one spoke. No neither my Father nor his Opposite would be very happy if I got a Failure and chose to keep it as such… Who knows what would happen if they took control of the situation… but it felt wrong to have to force something to be what it didn't want to be.

I just hoped the Goddess wouldn't decide to give me a Failure. It would save everyone a lot of trouble.

-------------------

"Welcome to the dungeons Lady and Master." Haruko said as he pushed over a large door, and waved us into a large room. It was dark and gloomy, very clichéd looking for a dungeon, but the walls seemed to stretch out forever.

"Are we on the very last floor?" I asked, as I inspected the room a bit more. Large upside-down test tube like objects lined the back wall, and tons of electrical equipment lay scattered on desks of leaned against one of the other walls.

"Not really," the question had been meant for Haruko but Pyro answered instead. "There's a bunch of prison cells under this floor, which have been abandoned for centuries."

"Okay come this way," Haruko said, once again taking the lead.

He led us to the very back where the tubes were. My gaze drifted to all the machines that were in the room, and wondered what they all did. However, I didn't feel like asking about it at the moment.

"Alright Gin here's your Opposite." Haruko announced, stepping off to the side so I could get a better view.

Inside on of the large test tube like objects was the body of a human… a body that was exactly like my own.

It floated in a strange yellowish liquid, with brightly colored tubes, each of a different color, connected to its left shoulder and just under his ribs also on the left side of its body. The tubes connected to a metal device that rested behind the figure. It was naked, or as much of it as I could see was, as the base of the tube covered from its waist down. It was bald as well…. It was strange seeing what I would look like bald…

A plaque that hung just behind the figures head read: Ichioyk Nig.

"Nig? Is that his name?" Pyro asked, turning her head to face the Doctor.

"If he so chooses for that to be his name."

"Why is it bald?" I finally asked, tearing my gaze away from it.

"i_He/i_ is bald because we haven't hooked the two of you up yet." Haruko explained.

"Hooked?" I echoed, glancing over at the tubes that jetted out of the body warily.

"Ah not to worry, there will be no tubes, needles, or anything of the such. It's simply a term we use around here. This is the device that incorporates your DNA with his." Haruko said tapping a podium that stood in front of the large tube.

It had a figure of a hand print on it, and flashed green, with buttons and screens that I couldn't comprehend beside it.

"Now place your hand on here," Haruko grabbed my hand and placed it on top of the green hand print. "And we're ready to go. But make sure you don't move your hand off until I say so, alright." I nodded, and he pushed a couple buttons.

I flinched when the metal below my hands, which had been cool at first, began heating up. I forced myself not to move my hand, and instead focused on the figure in the tube.

Its body was jerking every few seconds, as if it were getting repeatedly stabbed. Its face was distorted with pain, before it bent forward slightly, almost as if it wanted to curl up into a ball, but couldn't

The metal below my hand was now flashing red, and it still burned like crazy. I screwed my eyes shut, hoping that Haruko would soon tell me that I could move my hand.

There was a gasp from my right, and I snapped my eyes open. What I saw made my heart freeze.

The yellowish liquid was gone, leaving the figure standing in the middle of the tube. Shot silver hair had grown from its head, and wet strange of it hung in his face.

He was a Failure… I knew that even before he opened his obsidian eyes and our eyes met for the first time.

-------------------

"Okay Gin you can remove your hand." Doctor Haruko said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I broke eye contact with my Opposite, and glanced down at his hand, slowly taking my hand off of the podium. I backed up as he moved in front of me, and checked something out on the podium.

Pyro looked at me in concern, her green eyes filled with sadness. "It's alright Gin…"

She made to place her hand on my shoulder, but I stepped out of her reach.

I don't know why I was so torn up about my Opposite being a Failure… but not knowing didn't make me feel any less pity for him. In a weeks time he'll be 'reconstructed' to be what others want him to be.

I glanced over at him. He was still standing in the tube, and was looking around the room, without a hint of emotion. I grimaced and hoped that he wasn't going to turn out like my Fathers' Opposite: Evil and Cruel, without any emotion other than anger and resentment.

Haruko looked up at my Opposite, seemingly done with checking the machinery. "Good evening Nig, my name is Haruko. And this is Gin," The Doctor asked "He is your First. You know what a First is right?"

Nig glanced down at Haruko, expression totally stoic, but I noticed that something flashed in his obsidian eyes.

Nig opened his mouth slowly, and licked his lips. He took a deep inhale of breath. "My…" He began voice hoarse from lack of use. "Name isn't Nig…. It's… Ichi."


	5. Chapter 4

Shot

Chapter 4

I saw Haruko blink from where I was standing. He seemed shocked and impressed, for reasons that I didn't know. But soon the shock was replaced by his grin.

"Well, Ichi, it's a pleasure to meet you," Haruko greeted, voice pleasant, but there was a strange sense of glee in it. Haruko glanced over his shoulder at us. "Master Gin if you wouldn't mind terribly, I would like to talk to Ichi alone. If I could, perhaps, persuade you to go back to your room? It'll only be for a moment, and I'll bring him straight there,"

The Doctor was pleading like he had brought a dog home to his mother and was asking if he could keep it. I felt an uneasy feeling in my gut, and glanced over at Pyro. Our eyes met, and she shrugged, in a gesture that said she didn't see what was wrong with leaving Ichi with the Doctor.

And really I couldn't either. The Doctor hadn't done anything, so far, that I could find was distrustful, and if he was going to explain to Ichi was being an Opposite was all about it was fine by me.

I wouldn't even know where to begin, trying to explain something as complicated as Opposites, Firsts, and Failures to him. Or to anyone else, for that matter.

I turned my attention back to the Doctor. "I don't see why not." I answered.

Harukos grin widened. "Thank you very much; you really are very kind Master Gin." He said, turning around and opening a cabinet on one of the desks, and pulled out a towel. "I trust you can make it back to your room safely?" He asked, the tone in his voice telling us that we should leave.

Pyro and I nodded quickly, and left the room. I shut the door behind me, and we began up the stairs again. It was quiet, between us and the rest of the castle as well. But it was almost ten at night, so it wasn't too surprising.

We had been in the dungeons longer than I had expected; nearly two hours… or maybe it had been the trip that had taken so long. As it certainly didn't seem like we were in there for that long.

"Well, that was eventful," Pyro hummed, breaking the silence, as we made our way down the corridor, and up another flight of stairs. "Certainly wasn't expecting the out come of that though…"

"Yes… it was, certainly, unexpected." Though I had guessed that it i_might/i_ happen, I certainly didn't want it to happen. It was too cruel to even think about what fate would have in store for my Failure.

We reached my room, with no other words had been exchanged between us, and I was surprised to see how was waiting for us at my door.

It was Hanabi, although that wasn't who I was surprised to see, as she regularly visited my room and night, if she didn't have too many people to tend to. And standing next to her, and the source of my surprise, was Calil; my mothers' Opposite… without my mother present.

"Pyro!" Hanabi yelled, catching sight of my assistant. I didn't know much about their history together, but apparently they had known each other since they were little, and were the best of friends.

Hanabi looked like she wanted to do nothing better then run over and hug her best friend, but I could tell that she was holding herself back in front of Calil. I had to admit that it was a smart move; it was almost impossible to tell Calil and mother apart, unless you got to know their personalities. But since Hanabi was only a healer, and not very up in title, it was obvious she didn't know my mother from her Opposite.

We stopped in front them, and bowed low.

"Your Majesty," Pyro greeted politely. She straightened up and pulled out the key to my door. She was currently ignoring Hanabi, who was pouting because of it, but she was only waiting till we got in the room to speak with her friend.

"Mother," I greeted with a bow, and turned to Hanabi, "Ms. Kibaru," I said with a curt nod, before I turned to Calil. "What brings you here?" I asked, politely.

Calil smiled gently at me. "Let us wait until we're behind closed doors before we talk," She said, softly, and I nodded in response.

Pyro quickly opened the door, and quickly ushered us in. Calil dragged me off towards my bed. Pyro must have sensed that Calil wanted to talk with me in private, because she dragged Hanabi off towards my seating place, out of earshot.

Calil sat on my bed, and motioned for me to sit beside her. I carefully sat beside her, and felt her hands go to my hair. I knew that she liked playing with my hair, but sometimes it felt a little awkward to have someone else touch it. After all I was used to taking care of it myself, as I hardly ever let Pyro mess with it.

She sighed softly, as she took down my ponytail. "So where is your Opposite?" She asked, picking up my brush off of my nightstand, and combing it through my hair. "Is he as handsome as you?" She joked.

I only shrugged, and turned so she could play with more of my hair. "He's with the Doctor. Haruko said that he wished to speak with him for a bit." I didn't know exactly when, or how, to bring up the fact that my Opposite was actually a Failure, so I simply didn't bring it up.

Calil hummed for a second. "Well he must be really special if the Doctor wants to speak with him. Did Nig do anything that Haruko seemed surprised by?" She asked, placing the brush down on the bed.

I thought back. "Yeah, my… Opposite," I forced out feeling little nauseous that I was lying to someone as sweet as Calil. "He spoke. Said his name wasn't Nig, he wants to be called Ichi." I explained.

Calil paused for a moment, her hands, which had been parting my hair, stilled. "Strange…" she murmured, before she returned her attention back to my hair. "No Opposite has been able to talk for the first day at least. The only time they've been able to is if they're a Fail – " She cut herself off, and the gasp she gave said that she had figured out what I had been trying to hide.

"He's a – " I nodded quickly, not wanting her to finish her sentence. She let out a soft, sad, sigh. "Oh the poor dear." She knew better then anyone else what being a Failure was like, if Doctor Haruko had been telling the truth. She also knew that neither of my Father's were going to let me keep him as is. They would push me to have him reconstructed.

"Well, we'll figure out something dear," Calil said, trying to cheer me up. She finished parting my hair, and began twisting the parts together slowly. "On a lighter note, I have some good news for you."

"What?" I asked, wondering what it could possibly be.

"Your Father and Ure, have decided that since you have an Opposite now, that you are free to roam the castle as you please. However, you must have your Opposite with you at all times," Calil said, as she finished with the last twist of my braid.

I should have been happy, if not ecstatic, but I was feeling really tired, as if the events of the day had drained me of all of my strength.

"Isn't that wonderful news?" Calil asked, cheerfully. And I only nodded in response.

There was a sudden squeal of delight that come from the corner of the room. Calil and I both jumped, at the unexpected noise, and we turned to face where the noise had come from.

Pyro looked incredibly happy, and currently had Hanabi in a crushing hug. I glanced at Calil, who in turned glanced at me, confused. We both shrugged at the same time, and turned towards my assistant and her best friend again.

"Do you mind if I ask what is going on over there?" Calil asked, honestly curious.

Pyro released Hanabi from her hug, and looked slightly embarrassed, before she grinned down at Hanabi. "Can I tell them?" She asked happily, practically bouncing in place.

Hanabi gave a grin and a shrug. "I don't see why not. Besides with the way people gossip around here I'll be surprised if Lapis doesn't know by tomorrow morning." She joked.

Lapis was the castles librarian, who preferred books to people the majority of the time. She didn't delight in gossip, of any kind. So it was saying something if she knew whatever it was by tomorrow.

Pyro gave a short laugh, before she cleared her throat. "You are looking at the future Mrs. Jericho Syther." She announced, and Hanabi held up her ring finger to show off her engagement ring.

"Jericho Syther? The one who works in the kitchens?" I asked. I hadn't even heard that the two of them had been going out. Then again I didn't pay much attention when Pyro was gossiping so who knows what else I had missed.

"Duh who else?" Pyro snapped at me, her tone asking if I was stupid or something.

Calil gasped beside me, ignoring Pyros' tone of voice. "Oh he's such a handsome one! Although I've only seem him once or twice – " I tuned them out. I wasn't much up for listening to a bunch of girls talk about guys.

Not to mention Hanabi and Pyro were in their mid to late twenties and Calil was thirty-something… It's not something iany/i seventeen year old is interested in.

It seemed like their conversation lasted for hours before it was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. I felt the urge to run over and thank whoever was out there, but I held myself back, as Pyro stood up, and answered the door.

Doctor Haruko stepped into my room, followed closely by Ichi. While Haruko was taking interest in my room, Ichi fixed me with his obsidian gaze.

I shivered slightly, feeling suddenly awkward under my Failures intent stare. But thankfully Doctor Haruko started to speak, and finally Ichi wasn't staring at me anymore.

"So sorry about keeping him so long, but I've brushed him up on his history lessons. I must say that you've got yourself a smart one here… such a darn shame really…" he trailed off, placing a hand on Ichis' shoulder. Haruko glanced up, and his honey brown eyes fell on Calil. "Ah, Mistress Calil! How are you this fine evening?" He greeted, and I had a feeling that if he had a top hat he would have tipped it.

Calil giggled a bit. "I'm very good, thank you Doctor." She said with a smile. She turned her attention to Ichi, and motioned for him to come closer. "Come closer, dear, let me get a look at you."

Ichi glanced at her for a second, before he slowly walked over to her. He stepped closer, and gave her a cross between a smirk and a smile before he gave her a small bow. "Your Majesties," he said straightening up, but again he turned his gaze over to me.

I suddenly felt irritated, and refused to compete in his little staring contest that he was trying have with me. I glanced around to where I had last seen Pyro and Hanabi, but it seemed like they had left. No doubt to go make wedding plans or something else that girls tend do this early in an engagement.

With a roll of my eyes, I turned my attention back to Calil, who was currently fawning over Ichis hair. I could swear that the woman had a fetish for hair…

I glanced over at Haruko who was frowning slightly. "Mistress Calil, lets leave the boys alone for the rest of the evening. The goddess knows that they've both had a long day."

Calil glanced over at him, and sighed, giving Ichis hair a little pat. "Oh you're right," she said, sounding a little put out.

She turned to me, wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I grimaced when I felt her kiss my forehead, the feeling of her lipstick on my skin giving me the chills. She stood up and repeated the process with Ichi, who also seemed a little awkward by the sudden close contact with someone he didn't even know, who was going to have to play as his mother.

Although knowing Calil, she probably already thought of Ichi as a second son.

"Don't worry about anything tonight night boys. Not about Opposites, Firsts, or Failures. Tonight you're just a bunch of boys just getting to know one another." She released Ichi from her grasp, and dragged Haruko out of the room.

She turned back before she shut the door. "The seven days start when Ure finds out. So that should give you until tomorrow evening, to think of a way around the rules. Good luck boys, I suggest you get to the library early in the morning and talk to Lapis, she might know about something that will help the two of you."

"You aren't going to tell him?" Ichi and I asked in chorus. I blinked, and glanced over at him, but for once he wasn't looking back at me. Instead he was gazing intently at Calil.

I glanced back at her and noted the surprised look on her face. But it was gone soon after.

"Oh heavens no, why on earth would I do something like that?" She said with a wink, then turned and closed the door behind her.

**Thank you all if you've read this far. This is my first non-fanfic to get this far in. Just let me know if you have any questions about it.**


End file.
